


Surround

by JessKo



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:35:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21622345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessKo/pseuds/JessKo
Summary: Reunited with the Rebel fleet after confronting his father in Cloud City, Luke realizes he has someone else he has to face- his boyfriend.
Relationships: Wedge Antilles/Luke Skywalker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 77
Collections: Star Wars Rare Pairs Exchange 2019





	Surround

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SassySnowperson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassySnowperson/gifts).



> Takes place immediately after the end of ESB.

First, Leia thanked him, gave him a hug. Then she smacked him across the face. “You deserted!” She shouted, then sighed. “Look, its… You could have died!” 

Luke averted his gaze. “Yeah… I know.” 

“We’re just going to get you back to the fleet…” Lando butt in from the cockpit. Without another word, Leia got to work stabilizing Luke’s condition, the man had taken a real beating, facing Vader and all. Above all, she really was just glad he was back in… Mostly one piece. 

Luke knew he’d be in for it with her, but he’d been prepared for that. The slap was a surprise, sure, but nothing completely unexpected. It was Wedge he wasn’t ready to face. By the time Lando and Chewie had left with the falcon, he had a brand new arm and a pit deep in his stomach. 

Leia left him to rest up, but Luke wouldn’t fall asleep. Word traveled quickly through the ship, and soon enough a light tone notified him that someone was at the door. He briefly considered not answering, making them come back later but no. That wouldn’t be fair. It had already been long enough. 

“Let him in.” Luke muttered, sitting up in bed, facing the doorway. The door slid open, and standing there in a rumpled orange flight suit was Wedge, his expression unreadable. 

Stepping closer, Wedge moved to sit on the edge of the bed but stopped mid-motion, switching to just standing beside the furniture. 

“Hey.” Luke greeted the man feebly, earning a slight raise of dark eyebrows. 

“Been a while, Luke.” The pilot replied, rubbing at the back of his neck absently. 

Luke knew the question hidden in the statement. He’d deserted, fled without a single goodbye, just left the rebellion, his new family, his lover. And now he was back. 

“The force, it…” Luke began, but he was shushed by soft lips pressed against his own. Wedge snaked his arms around Luke’s neck, kissing him deeply. 

Pulling back, Wedge smiled thinly. “Figured it was Jedi stuff just, please, tell me next time. Before you fly off. You know I’ve always got your back.” 

Nodding, Luke then tilted his head forward to tap his forehead against Wedge’s, closing his eyes. “Thank you, Wedge.” 

“I mean it Luke.” Wedge’s arms slid out, hands coming to hold onto Luke’s shoulders. Sitting himself on the edge of the bed, brown eyes stared intensely into blue, trying not to tear up and not being entirely successful in the venture. “I’m not sure I can keep doing this if you are just going to run away. You could’ve gotten captured, or hurt, or died and no one would have known. Look, I won’t try and stop you, but I’d like to know.” 

Luke slumped down, exhaling. He knew he’d hurt everyone when he left, but he needed to do it. And then… He’d left there too, against the wishes of Yoda and Obi-Wan to boot. But, if there was something he could do, this was it. Not breaking eye contact with Wedge, he said, “I will.” 

That was all Wedge needed. He trusted Luke, hell he’d trusted the man with his life on several occasions now. So he’d trust his word. “Thank you.” He raised a hand to flick away a drop that fell down his cheek. Leaning down, he pulled Luke against him in a somewhat awkward but warmly earnest embrace. 

Reciprocating the gesture, Luke rubbed small circles into the small of Wedge’s back, feeling the coarse fabric of the flight suit through synth-skin. It was still fascinating to him to be able to feel despite the limb being entirely mechanical, it even looked real, down to the intricate patterns in the tan flesh. 

“Is that the new one?” Wedge muttered against Luke’s shoulder, twisting around to lay beside Luke on the bed, nuzzling into the man’s neck. 

“You heard about that?” Luke asked, not realizing just how much news would spread. Part of him wondered if Leia had already given a statement over the holonet, complete with holoimage slideshow of his plight. 

“You’re my boyfriend, of course I did.” Wedge replied with a soft chuckle. “Leia was hoping I’d get more upset with you, set you straight that way.” He joked, “But that’s not how I operate.”

Luke laughed a bit himself now, for the first time he had since before this whole incident. He held Wedge even tighter. “That’s why I love you.” 

Wedge exhaled sharply. “Love you too, Luke, but a little looser with the arm, maybe.” He wheezed. 

Luke lighted his grip, ending the hug. “Whoops, still getting used to this thing.” 

Looking Luke over, Wedge slipped an arm under the low neck of his robe, caressing soft skin that felt just like he remembered, feeling the shape of his shoulder and along his collarbone. “We’re going to use that left hand of yours a bit more until you do, alright?” 

For a moment, Luke’s face contorted in confusion. Then he understood what Wedge was insinuating and the corners of his mouth lifted up in a sultry grin. “Ohhh I see how it is.” He practically purred. It had been quite a while since they’d had a chance to be intimate, and they had their own room for the time being… 

Wedge winked. “Right. But first, we’re making sure the rest of you heals up.” He traced around Luke’s eye, the skin pink and inflamed. Laying a delicate kiss at Luke’s temple, he then sat back up. “You look like you were mauled by a Wampa. Again.” 

Now Luke laughed wholeheartedly, only stopping to catch his breath, clutching his abdomen where it burned, the wounds not fully healed. “Hey, I’m alright, really!” When a small cut popped open, Luke slowed down.

“Calm down, silly.” Wedge chastised him gently, patting his shoulder. “Don’t make me toss you in the bacta tank.”

“Fine. But only if you kiss me.” Luke pouted in jest, crossing his arms. Wedge was happy to comply, starting the kiss slow and delicate in contrast to his first voracious taste. 

Sure, he’d been upset when he learned the Luke had taken off without warning, but now his Jedi was back, and all he could feel was his love surrounding him.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the treat :D


End file.
